


Baby Bath

by LightLeadingMe



Series: Baby Things [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Babies, F/F, Fluff, mothers-to-be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need to relax."</p><p>"No, <i>you</i> need to relax, Yates."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bath

Holtzmann winced and placed her hand on her bulging tummy where the baby was currently kicking her organs out of place. 

"What's wrong? Is it the baby? Are you okay?"

Jillian rolled her eyes and let out a long breath when the pain subsided. "I'm fine, Abby," she said. She turned to her partner and ran a gentle hand down her arm. "She was just kicking my spleen a little too hard, okay?"

Abby immediately grabbed her hands and led her to the couch. "Maybe you should sit down. Put your feet up for a while."

"Abby-"

"You need to relax."

"No, _you_ need to relax, Yates."

"But I-"

"Look," Holtzmann wrapped her arms around Abby's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you go run us a bath? Then we can both relax."

Abby deflated, her mouth forming a pout which Jillian did not hesitate to kiss. "Fine," she acquiesced and turned to head towards the bathroom.

When she was out of the room, Holtzmann grabbed a nearby workbench and bent over, breathing deep through the baby's strong kicks. "Come on, little girl," she muttered, rubbing her belly with her free hand. "Calm down for mommy." At her soothing rubs and soft words, the baby seemed to relax and Jillian smiled to herself. She straightened herself up at the sound of Abby's footsteps.

"Bath is ready," Abby said, watching her closely. 

Holtzmann nodded and followed the brunette to the bathroom that smelled of lavender. Abby had a thing for lavender and Holtz couldn't complain, it was a very relaxing scent. Abby undressed herself quickly, kicking her clothes to the side so they wouldn't trip over them and took off her glasses. Holtzmann noted the frown on her girlfriend's face and furrowed her brows as she tossed her t-shirt in the direction of Abby's clothes. She pushed her sweatpants down her thighs and kicked them the rest of the way off as Abby checked the water's temperature. 

"I think it's pretty good," Abby commented, looking at the floor.

Holtzmann grabbed her arm and pulled Abby's naked form to herself. She placed her hands on either side of Abby's sweet face and titled her chin up until she was looking into her green eyes. "I'm okay, Abs," she said softly. "I'm not due for another three weeks."

Abby opened her mouth to protest, but Jillian cut her off with a deep kiss. She held her there until Abby melted into it and kissed her back eagerly. When they parted, Holtzmann nodded her head towards the bath and Abby took her hand, leading her to the tub. 

Abby helped Holtzmann in and the followed suite, stepping behind her carefully and pressing her back against the tub. She placed her legs on either side of Jillian and pulled the blonde towards her so she could rest her head against Abby's breasts.

"Mmmm," Jillian sighed happily, her eyes closed. "I love my pillows."

Abby snorted and nuzzled her nose in Jillian's hair, her arms coming around to rest on her belly. She felt a kick immediately against her palm and grinned. "Hi baby girl," she cooed, rubbing the spot. "Mama loves you." She was rewarded with another kick and Abby felt tears prick at her eyes. "God, I'll never get tired of that."

"Well, I'm way over it," Holtzmann muttered. She placed her hand on top of Abby's, lacing their fingers together. 

"You know," Abby began, "we really need to come up with a name."

"Ssshh..." Jillian turned her head and captured Abby's lips, her teeth pulling on the brunette's bottom lip as she pulled back. "Close your eyes and relax, Abs."

"But we really-"

"Abby."

"Okay, okay..."

Within five minutes, Holtzmann felt Abby's entire body relax and her breathing deepen signalling that she was asleep. Smiling to herself, she looked down at her belly that poked out of the top of the water and whispered, "Mama worries too much, doesn't she, little one?" Another kick was her answer and she chuckled lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get over Yatesmann and babies.


End file.
